


Kiss It All Better

by mickey2k14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grazes his arm so Louis swoops into the rescue with a first aid kit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

The thing is, Harry's just a little bit clumsy.

It's not like he means to be because he hates getting hurt as much as anyone else but it just happens and then he has to lick his own wounds in the privacy of the tour bus. It's not so bad this time, just a graze on his left arm, a little below his elbow, but it stings something awful and he can't help but cringe every time something brushes against it.

Which explains why he's just wearing a t-shirt in the middle of winter.

"You should put a sweater on," Louis says, dropping onto the bed next to him, "it's getting cold."

"Nah," he says, brushing it off, "I think I'm fine as I am."

That catches Louis's attention and he looks over, "Oh, really, Harry, what have you done now?"

"It's nothing," he says, trying to curl around his arm, "it doesn't even hurt, really."

"Let me see it."

Harry's been listening to Louis for longer than he can remember so it's no surprise when he holds out his arm, tilting it just so, "It's not a big deal, you know, it's not even bleeding anymore."

Louis gives him a look that tells him exactly what he thinks of that, "Stay here, I'm going to get the first aid kit."

It's a familiar routine by now so he waits patiently for Louis to wash his hands and bring over a damp cloth to wipe away the extra blood. It hurts a little but Louis's fingers on his skin are warm and gently brush over the plaster he applies, smoothing it out to make sure it's applied properly.

"Thanks, Louis," he says, smiling at him beatifically, "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Liam would have to fix you up, he's not half as gentle as I am."

"He doesn't kiss my boo boos better, either."

Louis laughs, but he brings him close and presses his lips against the plaster, a soft, barely there presence. Later, he'll kiss him everywhere else, too.


End file.
